1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid spray devices for use in gas and liquid contact apparatus, and esspecially to such spray devices adapted for use in water cooling towers wherein water is distributed over the top of fill elements. The liquid flows downwardly over the fill elements to be cooled by a cross or countercurrent flow of gas, such as air.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In gas and liquid contact apparatus, such as a cooling tower used for reducing the temperature of cooling water from processing plants, for example, fill elements are disposed within a housing in which there is developed a crosscurrent or countercurrent flow of air. The water to be cooled is sprayed on to the fill elements from above. In order to provide maximum contact time between the water and air and thus maximum efficiency and cooling effect, it is essential that the water be dispersed evenly over the fill elements and flow smoothly down the fill elements.
Constructions have been suggested wherein a plurality of nozzles are fed by a liquid distribution network. The nozzles are disposed over areas of fill elements and are designed to cover the specified area with liquid. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,560 to George W. Meek. However, the nozzles used in systems exemplified by the Meek patent concentrate on applying a sheet of water to the fill elements. It has been found that water applied in sheets does not produce flow characteristics necessary for efficient cooling.
Consequently, a need has arisen for a spray apparatus which can produce a more uniform and effective distribution of liquid onto fill elements in a cooling tower.